kalimat itu!
by star azura
Summary: ga ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan pesonanya.../"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!", itachi-nii berkata datar./"itachi-nii...kalimatmu terlalu panjang dan lagi kau berbicara dengan bahasa apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti!", tanyaku polos dengan wajah bingung./ hmmm...saya author baru...salam kenal


**tentunya semua karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**semua yang star tulis...just for fun...**

**asyyik menuang khayalan...**

**Warning: OOC (?). nyinetron, idenya terlalu biasa. typo(s), dan ga tau deh ada warning apa lagi**

* * *

**Kalimat itu..**

INO's POV

"kriiiiiiiiing...kriiiiiiing..." jam bekerku berdering keras sekali, membuat seisi rumah terbangun. Aku sendiri langsung terpental dari tempat tidurku yang empuk.

"ehm...huu...'krak...krak' ehm...", aku melemaskan badan hingga seluruh tulangku saling baku hantam, kutenggak segelas air putih di kamarku sebagai minyak pelumas buat sendi-sendiku yang kaku. Ya...langsung aja perut ini melilit minta keruang meeting, bergegas aku ke kamar mandi memenuhi permintaan sistim ekskresiku.

Begitulah aku tiap pagi, tapi aku, yamanaka Ino, 17 tahun. Bangga lho...dengan kebiasaan pagiku yang sehat. Sehabis mandi barulah mataku yang bulat dengan bola mata sewarna samudra biru terbuka sepenuhnya. Kulapisi seluruh tubuhku dengan lotion, kupoleskan sedikit riasan sederhana diwajahku barulah kukenakan seragam sekolah kebanggaanku dengan rapi. Rok hitam berumbai, kemeja putih yang dilapisi rompi dan dibalut jas berwarna merah marun, dasi berwarna merah berpadu hitam kuikat membentuk pita kupu-kupu yang besar dan seluruh pernak-pernik diseragamku, membuatku merasa so sweet lha...

"you so beautifull Ino!. He...he...", kutunjuk bayanganku dicermin. Aktivitas yang aku percaya akan menambah rasa percaya diriku ketika aku memuji diriku sendiri.

Selesai beres-beres diri, aku pergi kedapur, cepat-cepat kusantap sarapan pagiku dan kutenggak segelas susu di meja dapur. Membiarkan tousan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingakahku.

. "ittekimasu", teriakku pada tousan. Dan akupun melesat keluar.

...

"tiiiin...tiiiin..", suara sepeda motor dari belakangku, tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung saja aku naik diboncengannya. Itulah sebabnya aku harus tepat waktu keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menuju halte. Agar aku tidak melewatkan pergi sekolah bersama itachi-nii, seorang mahasiswa S-2 jurusan hukum di universitas konoha sekaligus seorang polisi yang keren, baik hati dan entahlah...ga ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan pesonanya...

Itachi-nii adalah teman dekat shion-neechan, sepupuku yang beberapa tahun lalu sempat tinggal bersamaku dan tousan saat dia masih SMU. Aku ingat sekali shion-neechan sangat akrab dengan itachi-nii, tapi ketika aku tanya apakah mereka pacaran atau tidak, baik shion-neechan maupun itachi-nii hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum yang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti makna senyuman mereka itu. jadi, kuputuskan sendiri untuk menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang backstreet karena mungkin shion-neechan takut ketahuan tousan-ku.

Penyebab aku berpikir begitu adalah karena setiap kali shion-neechan dan itachi-nii pergi, baik hanya sekedar makan di kafe maupun ke taman hiburan, Mereka selalu mengajakku yang saat itu baru berusia 12 tahun dan masih cukup lugu. Ehmm...kalau bisa dibilang begitu.

Karena pulangnya selalu malam, terkadang aku tertidur diperjalanan pulang dan tentunya itachi-nii lah yang menggendongku. Aku sangat senang karena entah mengapa aku merasa punggungnya begitu nyaman dan hangat, tapi kemudian setamat sekolah shion-neechan pergi dan hubungannya dengan itachi-nii ntah kenapa berakhir! Atau lagi-lagi begitulah menurutku karena begitu shion-neechan kembali ke suna, dia menikah dengan seorang pria bernama yamato.

Well...Sebenarnya, disinilah kisahku dimulai. Walaupun shion-neechan sudah pergi, itachi-nii masih sering kerumahku, masih sering mngajakku jalan-jalan, mengajariku menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku, dan kami sering curhat-curhatan. Karena kami sama-sama anak semata wayang, sebenarnya saat masih kecil itachi-nii punya seorang adik, namanya sasuke, yang usianya kira-kira sama sepertiku itupun kalau dia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Sayangnya sasuke meninggal saat dia masih berusia 6 tahun karena sakit. Maka jadilah hubunganku dan itachi-nii persis seperti kakak-adik.

Tapi entah kenapa semakin aku dewasa, hingga sekarang aku sudah kelas III SMU dan usiaku sudah hampir 18 tahun, aku merasakan hal lain dalam hubungan kami, awalnya aku ga' tau perasaan apa ini. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar ketika suatu hari itachi-nii menceritakan sesuatu padaku.

"Ino-chan, kau tau, aku baru saja berkenalan dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, namanya yuugao, dia mahasiswi baru dikampusku. Ya...walau dia baru pindah beberapa minggu ini tapi kami sudah cukup dekat..", kata itachi-nii sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya yang menawan.

"Oh...ya...?",entah mengapa tidak seperti sikapku biasanya yang menanggapi dengan celotehan panjang setiap cerita itachi-nii, kali ini hanya jawaban itu yang kuberikan.

Agaknya nafasku sesak, dadaku berdebar-debar seakan aku sedang marah. Sampai aku tidak tau lagi apa aja yang sudah diceritakan itachi-nii. Hingga akhirnya kudengar itachi-nii berkata,"bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti aku mengenalkanmu pada yuugao? Ya, aku ingin tau pendapatmu tentang aku dan dia, Ino-chan".

Aku hanya tersenyum dan perlahan mengangguk tanda setuju. Malamnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, cerita itachi-nii sore tadi terus terngiang dan aku nggak habis pikir kenapa aku gusar dengan cerita itachi-nii tentang yuugao.

"tentang aku dan dia, katanya? Itachi-nii...kenapa hatiku sakit sekali? Aku kenapa?",isakku dibalik bantal yang menutupi wajahku.

...

Hari minggu pun tiba, seperti biasa itachi-nii menjemputku kalau kami akan pergi tapi kalli ini itachi-nii membawa temannya, namanya hatake kakashi, pria berambut perak yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga seolah rambutnya itu sedang menentang gravitasi bumi. dan...ternyata aku harus duduk diatas sepeda motornya karena kami harus menjemput gadis bernama yuugao itu yang kemudian dia duduk diboncengan sepeda motor, itachi-nii. Tempatku biasanya!

Sesampainya di Mall kami langsung menuju arena gamezone. Itachi-nii membeli dua tiket gold, dia memberikan satu tiket untukku dan satu lagi untuk yuugao. Selama di arena itu itachi-nii asyik bermain bersama yuugao. Mungkin aku harus mulai memanggilnya yuugao-nee karena dia memang jauh lebih dewasa daripada aku.

Aku memang sedang bermain tapi mataku tak lepas dari sosok yuugao-nee. Rambut panjangnya yang indah dan wajah yang memancarkan kelembutan. Membuatku semakin kehilangan semangat untuk menikmati permainan.

Cukup lama kami berada di arena bermain itu, aku hanya bermain balap motor dan mouse hunter. Aku memukul tiap tikus pelastik itu dengan sangat kuat, aku meluapkan seluruh emosi-emosi aneh dalam hatiku. Tapi dadaku semakin sesak, berulang kutarik nafas dalam-dalam tapi sepertinya O2 tak bisa mencapai sampai ke paru-paruku.

Melihatku yang sudah kelelahan dengan keringat mengucur, nafas terengah-engah. Itachi-nii lalu mengajak kami semua untuk beristirahat. Kami berempat pergi ke restoran ayam bakar favoritku di lantai 4 Mall itu. Kami duduk dimeja nomer 6 yang terletak dipojok dekat jendela sehingga aku bisa dengan leluasa memandang ke luar ke jalan raya.

Itachi-nii yang duduk disebelah yuugao-nee asyik mengobrol, begitu juga dengan kakashi yang ikut ngobrol dengan mereka. Pembicaraan mereka kurang dapat aku mengerti atau memang aku yang tidak mau mengerti. Ntah...lah...

Tapi yang jelas karena aku melihat mereka asyik sendiri, aku jadi merasa terasing dech. Dalam hati aku mengomel,"uh...mendingan tadi aku dirumah aja, sebel..mereka pikir aku ini patung apa? Itachi-nii no baka, untuk apa dia mengajakku kemari", pandanganku hanya mengarah keluar jendela sambil memain-mainkan sedotan di gelas jus jerukku yang sudah kosong.

"Ino-chan...kenapa daritadi kau diam saja?", tanya kakashi mengejutkanku.

"ehm...ya...ya...habis...em..", karena kaget dan bingung aku jadi terbata-bata. Segera kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya keatas dengan agak memonyongkan bibirku hingga CO2 dan H2O yang kukeluarkan menyibak poniku keatas.

"iya, nich..ga' biasanya. Ah...aku tau! biasaya kalau seorang Ino yamanaka diam aja itu berarti dia kehabisan baterai dan sudah perlu diisi," sela itachi-nii.

"apa masksudmu itachi-kun?", tanya yuugao-nee dengan suaranya yang lembut. Dan apa dia bilang tadi? Itachi-kun? Itachi-kun katanya? Sudah seakrab apa sebenarnya mereka berdua ini?

"Laper!", desis itachi-nii yang membuat seisi meja tertawa kecuali aku. Tentu saja karena akulah yang sedang menjadi bahan tertawaan. Kalau aku juga tertawa itu artinya aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Hey...memangnya aku tampak seperti badut. Ntah kenapa aku tidak senang mendengar tawa renyah itachi-nii saat ini.

Sambil tertawa megusap-usap kepalaku layaknya anak kecil, itachi-nii memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan.

"yuugao, kau mau pesan apa?", dengan lembut itachi-nii bertanya pada yuugao-nee. Mereka terlihat begitu mesra memilih-milih makanan yang ada dalam buku menu.

Melihat itu, entah air dari samudra mana yang menggenangi pelupuk mataku, mungkin air dari sungai-sungai yang dari tadi aku bendung, dan aku yakin dalam hitungan detik air bah akan mambanjiri pipiku. Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku menyambar tasku dan berlari menuju toilet di restoran itu. Benar saja, air mata keluar tak karuan dari mataku. Disalah satu kamar toilet aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Aku juga ragu dengan apa yang menyebabkan aku menangis dan akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku sedang cemburu melihat kedekatan itachi-nii dan yuugao-nee. Tapi disamping itu aku merasa bodoh, aku merasa malu dengan diriku sendiri. Padahal aku tak pantas dan tak punya hak apapun untuk cemburu. Siapa diriku memangnya?

Kemudian aku dengar suara yuugao-nee memanggilku,"ino-chan, ino-chan...kau ada di dalam?", yuugao-nee mengetuk tiap kamar toilet. Ku hapus air mataku dengan sapu tangan dan segera menjawab panggilan yuugao-nee,"Iya yuugao-nee, aku ada disini. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar",jawabku dari kamar toilet sambil mengeringkan air mataku dan mengusapkan compact powder di pipiku untuk menghilangkan jejak aliran dari tumpakan air mataku.

Segera aku keluar dan menemui yuugao-nee,"Ada apa yuugao-nee?"

"tidak, aku hanya khawatir, soalnya kamu ditoilet lama sekali. Apa kamu sakit, Ino-chan?" tanyanya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Seketika itu aku terpukau, pantaslah itachi-nii amat mengagumi yuugao-nee. Wajahnya yang cantik, perilakunya sopan, tutur katanya lembut dan terlihat cerdas. Saat itu aku merasa, baik sekali kalau itachi-nii bisa bersama dengan orang seperti yuugao-nee. "Ino-chan...?"panggilnya lagi untuk meminta jawabanku.

"Ah...tidak kok, yuugao-nee, aku baik-baik aja. Kita kedepan yuuk, makanannya pasti uda dateng. Nanti terlanjur dihabisin sama itachi-nii dan kakashi-san. Ha...ha", aku berusaha untuk kembali ceria. Walau aku tau tawaku pasti hambar.

"Bahkan mungkin sudah dingin, Ino-chan..", balas yuugao-nee.

"Ehm..itu tidak mungkin, karena direstoran ini semua yang kita pesan fresh dari dapur koki jadi makanannya selalu hangat", jawabku sambil berjalan bersama yuugao-nee menuju meja kami tadi.

"soo..ka. tapi, Ino-chan itupun kalau kita langsung memakannya, kalau terlalu lama dibiarkan dimeja, pasti akan menjadi dingin juga kan?"

"ya itu sudah pasti. tapi memangnya berapa lama sih aku di toilet, apa mungkin sampai membuat makanan menjadi dingin?" tanyaku.

"45 menit" jawab yuugao-nee singkat.

"Ha...", aku cukup terkejut. Selama itukah aku menangis tadi? Pantaslah kalau yuugao-nee sampai mencariku.

Sesampainya di meja aku langsung melahap habis makananku. setiap habis menangis aku jadi lapar luar biasa. Tanpa kusadari itachi-nii yang tau kebiasaanku itu terus memperhatikan aku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"kau sangat lapar ya, Ino-chan?",tanya kakashi yang ternyata juga memperhatikanku.

"ah... bhegithulah, khakhashi-shan",jawabku dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan.

"apa aku perlu memesankan makanan lagi untukmu, Ino-chan?. Sepertinya energimu benar-benar terkuras habis saat di toilet tadi!", itachi-nii menimpali. Kutelan makananku dan kutenggak habis air putih di gelas, ntah siapa. Hmm...aku semakin tidak bisa konsentrasi. Kutatap langsung mata itachi-nii yang alisnya sedikit mengernyit. Mungkin dia jadi heran dengan sikapku.

"kenapa itachi-nii?",tanyaku.

"kenapa? Kenapa apanya?", itachi-nii tetap terlihat tenang walau sekarang aku memasang wajah segarang mungkin. Iya..kenapa ya? aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi menangis selama 45 menit di toilet ternyata tak mendinginkan hatiku. kembali kuulangi. Aku juga tak mengerti. Yang pasti saat ini aku merasa hampir meledak.

"kenapa itachi-nii...menyebutkan kata toilet saat aku sedang makan? Aku jadi tidak ingin melanjutkannya", dan akupun mendorong sedikit piringku menjauh. Dan kudapati semua orang dimejaku menatapku tanpa berkedip dengan pikirannya masing-masing tentang perilakuku yang aneh, terserah aku sudah tak peduli!

...

Akhirnya karena hari sudah cukup gelap, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Tanpa banyak bertanya aku langsung naik ke sepeda motor milik kakashi.

"kakashi!...biar Ino-chan bersamaku saja, rumah yuugao kan searah denganmu," pinta itachi-nii tiba-tiba. Mendengar hal itu aku sangat senang. Tapi tentu aku jadi merasa tidak enak hati melihat yuugao-nee yang ketika itu sudah terlanjur duduk disepeda motor mas Diar dan terpaksa turun untuk berganti tempat denganku. Dengan tampang yang masih kesal akupun bertukar tempat dengan yuugao-nee. Dan tanpa banyak bertanya langsung duduk ditempat yang memang selalu menjadi milikku. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak mau memeluk punggung hangat didepanku ini.

"kalau begitu kami duluan ya.., jaa!", ujar itachi-nii sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arah yuugao-nee dan .kakashi.

Diperjalanan tiba-tiba itachi-nii menghentikan sepeda motornya,"Ada apa itachi-nii? Mogok?", tanyaku heran.

Itachi-nii hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. Tentunya itu semakin membuatku penasaran sehingga aku turun dan kembali bertanya,"itachi-nii, kenapa sih?"

Itachi-nii juga turun dari sepeda motornya, dan menatapku dalam. Bola mata kelamnya mengunci aquamarinku. Tindakannya membuatku berdegup kencang, dan semakin kencang ketika itachi-nii bertanya,"tadi kenapa menangis?"

"ah...aku...enggak...aku...hanya..", betapa terkejutnya aku karena pertanyaan itu. Belum lagi aku sempat mengeluarkan alasan."Haa...", jantungku rasanya berhenti, aku juga sulit bernafas. Apa ini tanda-tanda aku akan mati? Itachi-nii apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mau membunuhku dengan memelukku secara tiba-tiba? Dan pelukan ini...terasa berbeda dari biasanya, ketika kau mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusanku saat SMP, ketika kau menenangkanku saat aku sedih karena kekalahanku di turnamen judo, ketika...ketika...dibanyak kesempatan kau selalu memberiku dekapan yang membuatku merasakan kehangatan seorang kakak laki-laki.

Pelukanmu kali ini terasa lebih erat, dan lebih hangat apalagi ketika nafasmu terasa menggelitik telingaku saat kau berbisik ,"Ino-chan...kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku, bahkan sesuatu yang kau sendiri tidak tau...". selesai mengatakan itu itachi-nii melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan penuh kehangatan.

"ma...mak...sud i..itachi-nii a..apa?', aku pura-pura bertanya dengan rasa takut kalau-kalau itachi-nii telah mengetahui perasaanku dan kemudian menjauh dariku.

"aku tau perasaan seperti apa yang kau rasakan padaku sekarang. Tapi harus kuakui kau cukup pandai menyambunyikan perasaan itu. sampai-sampai aku butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memastikannya", jelas itachi-nii sambil terus tersenyum padaku, senyum yang belum dapat aku artikan,

."Perasaan...?", aku tetap berusaha menutupinya.

"sejak kapan?", tanya itachi-nii menghentikan kepura-puraanku. Lama aku terdiam menatap itachi-nii.

Kemudian aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil menangis kutangkupkan kedua tanganku untuk menutupi wajahku. Aku malu sekali pada itachi-nii, aku merasa telah mengkhianati hubungan baik kami selama ini. Aku takut, aku tak berani menghadapi perasaanku saat ini. Beberapa kali kutarik nafas dalam dan panjang.

"maaf...maaf...itachi-nii, perasaan ini datang tanpa aku sadari. Begitu saja. Maaf itachi-nii, karena aku telah menyalahartikan hubungan erat kita selama ini. Maaf itachi-nii, karena..", kata-kataku terputus. Itachi-nii menghentikanku bicara dengan melatakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku. Namun aku belum berani untuk menatap itachi-nii. Kemudian kurasakan itachi-nii mengusap air mata di pipiku bukannya berhenti air mataku malah keluar semakin deras. Kupegang tangan itachi-nii yang masih menghapus air mataku dan kutatap wajahnya yang meneduhkan.

"itachi-nii...", aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun lidahku tak sanggup berucap. Sementara itachi-nii terus tersenyum menatapku, senyuman yang belum juga mampu untuk aku uraikan.

"jangan merasa bersalah, karena mencintai seseorang itu bukanlah kesalahan", jelas itachi-nii yang semakin membuatku berurai air mata.

"mungkin mencintai bukan kesalahan jika ia ditujukan pada orang yang tepat. Maaf...maaf...itachi-nii...tidak seharusnya aku...", aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, hingga aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti maksudnya dan tidak bisa melanjutkannya.

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!", itachi-nii berkata datar. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya disepedamorotnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Mendengar hal itu, mendengar hal itu rasanya aku mau mati, tak bisa kubayangkan jika itachi-nii tak mau bertemu denganku lagi. Aku diam tak berniat mengatakan apapun lagi, karena aku tau..aku salah!

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai mencintai orang lain, karena hanya akulah orang yang tepat untuk kau cintai. Karena aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku bersyukur karena kau sedikit bodoh! Hinnga usahaku selama ini yang memang berusaha mendapatkan tempat yang istimewa di hatimu tidak cepat ketahuan. Karena aku ingin kau menyadarinya sendiri. Tapi aku tau, kalau aku telah berhasil masuk ke tempat spesial di hati Ino-chan. Aku menyayangimu Ino-chan! Sebagai seorang pria! Dan aku ingin melindungimu sebagai wanitaku! Tidak, lebih tepatnya sebagai istriku! Karena itu maukah kau menikah denganku? Tentu saja setelah kau tamat sekolah! Dan tenang saja kau masih boleh melanjutkan kuliahmu! Itupun kalau kau tidak hamil!". Santai...dia berbicara dengan sangat santai, dengan gaya yang biasa dan nada suara yang juga seperti biasanya.

Ah...tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Aku hanya menatapnya hingga benakku penuh tanda tanya, rasanya pikiranku tidak dapat mencerna kata-kata itachi-nii, seolah kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh makhluk dari planet lain.

"itachi-nii...kalimatmu terlalu panjang dan lagi kau berbicara dengan bahasa apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti!", tanyaku polos dengan wajah bingung.

CUP

Singkat..sangat singat. Itachi-nii menciumku! Di bibir...dibibirku...! bukan didahi atau dipipi seperti biasanya! Dengan itu aku mengerti! dengan mudah,,sangat mudah hatiku dapat mengartikan rangkaian kalimat panjang yang diucapkan itachi-nii tadi. kalimat yang membuatku kembali tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang semakin lama menjalar ke telingaku.. Kalimat yang seketika membubarkan hubungan kami dan meresmikannya kembali menjadi sebuah hubungan baru yang tak pernah kuduga.

"He...dasar pencuri! Itachi-nii...berani sekali kau! Masuk diam-diam ke hatiku dan mencuri ciuman pertamaku!", datar aku berkata. sedatar mungkin.

"kau lah pencuri sebenarnya, Ino-chan!", jawab itachi-nii.

"kenapa aku? Apa yang telah kucuri darimu itachi-nii?", tanyaku kemudian.

"karena kau lah yang lebih dulu mencuri hatiku, ino-chan!"

"benarkah? Kapan aku melakukannya?"

"saat kau bahkan belum bisa berjalan! Karena itu kau harus dihukum!",

"begitukah? Baiklah itachi-nii, aku akan menyerahkan diri karena kejahatanku itu. apa hukumannya? Dan berapa lama aku harus menjalaninya?", tanyaku mengabaikan pertanyaanku sebenarnya. Saat aku belum bisa berjalan, katanya?

"kau harus dikurung dirumahku dan memberi ciuman untukku setiap hari. Dan masa hukuman untuk seorang pencuri hati adalah sepanjang hidupnya!", itachi-nii menuntaskan.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Aku malah dengan berani menarik tengkuk itachi-nii dan memberikannya ciumanku. Canggung. Tentu saja! Ini pertama kalinya aku mencium seorang pria, dan aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada pria kedua yang aku cium. Tapi tentu saja akan ada ciumanku yang selanjutnya...yang kedua...ketiga...keempat...kelima...keenam...ntah lha. Mungkin nanti aku tak akan mampu lagi menghitunganya.

Kujauhkan wajahku sesaat untuk menatap wajah tampan itachi-nii dan kuterima hukuman darinya", akan kunikmati penjaraku nanti bahkan aku akan merawatnya dan akan kuberikan ciumanku yang memabukkan untukmu setiap hari! Apa kau senang telah berhasil menangkap penjahat ini?". tak menjawab, itachi-nii malah meneruskan ciuman kami, dengan lembut dan tak menuntut. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menyampaikan seluruh perasaan yang dipendamnya selama ini yang bahkan lebih lama dari perasaan yang baru kusadari kini.

Dalam hati aku berfikir,"walau dihukum sepanjang hidupku aku rela, asalkan kebahagiaan ini terus ada dalam penjaraku".

He...he...diskriminasi dong.

Owari...

* * *

yahh...ini dia fanfiction pertama star...

setelah sekian lama jadi silent readers...akhirnya star beranikan diri untuk mempublish sebuah cerita...

jadi deh cerita yang idenya pasaran banget seperti ini...

OK...star amat sangat membutuhkan pendapat, pesan, kesan dan kritik minna-san tentang fanfict ini...so...kasih review, ya~

hmm...walaupun star seringnya jadi silent readers...tapi star mengharapkan semangat dari minna-san dengan "R 'n R"...

**thank's minna-san**

**by : star azura**


End file.
